It's Been a While:
by SleepingInBoxes
Summary: You promised you'd catch me if I fell. You said you'd fix me if I was broken. Well, i'm torn to shreds. After all these years will you keep your promises? Even when I don't see how broken I am?     HikaruXOCXKaoru  - May change from Reader voting
1. Ch 1  The New Girl

**Karina's POV**

After getting registered into Ouran High, I wandered around the school grounds with my violin case tightly grasped in my hands which lay in front of my lap. While walking through the long corridors, I noticed numerous stares fall upon me, many looked in awe while others looked in fascination; perhaps it was because of the uniform from my previous school that I was wearing. They'd better get used to this sight though, because I refuse to wear those atrocious female uniforms of theirs. I looked up from my straight path and met the stares of a group of girls who then squealed and turned to hide their joy and embarrassment. What made them feel that way anyways? Am I not a human like them? It can't just be my uniform that is causing all this commotion. I looked to the other side of me and noticed a few boys trying to send me suggestive looks, but horribly failed. Such useless moves don't interest me at all.

Ignoring, or at least trying to, the passing students, I lazily glanced from wall to wall, admiring and criticizing the school's details and such. After making it halfway around the massive school, I gently lay my pristine white violin case on the soft grass and perched myself under a lush sakura tree. Ever so slowly, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, letting out an equally deep sigh in return. A slight breeze gently brushed my face, causing my hair to flow with it. It had been such a long time since I had ever felt this calm. Unconsciously, my hands unzipped my violin case and carefully took it out. As I stood up, I assumed the perfect playing position and felt specs of sunlight breach through the sakura branches and enlighten my pale face. With my impassive expression still on my face, I began to play.[1]

**3rd Person POV***With Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki*

"Hehehe, we really got him good. Didn't we, dear brother?"

" 'Course we did. Neh Hikaru, you better keep up, he's still chasing us~" Looking back, the two twins grinned like maniacs and ran for dear life, for an angry, completely soaked Tamaki was chasing them, ready to gut them. First Kaoru sharply turned the corner, with Hikaru rapidly trying to catch up, while Tamaki was screaming about ruining his hair and such. All of a sudden, Kaoru tripped on a *random* banana peel, taking Hikaru out with him.

"Ughh, Hikaruuu, how did that get there?" Kaoru whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you expect me to know?" Hikaru mimicked, rubbing his head with the opposite hand.

"Hehehe, caught you." The twins looked up at Tamaki, who was surrounded by a dark, menacing aura. While Tamaki was ready to pounce on them and the twins ready to scream, all stopped when they heard a melodic tune flow on the wind. The trio looked up from their places on the ground and stared in awe as they saw a beautiful white haired girl play her violin. Hikaru and Kaoru stared in amazement and tried to listen in, while Tamaki quickly shook his head, getting rid of most of the water and fixing his royal hair.

"Neh, Kaoru, who is this girl?"

"I'm not sure. She isn't wearing our uniform so maybe she just got here..."

"Then we must go meet her! It would be rude not to meet such a lovely girl, no~?" Tamaki already started walking towards her as the curious twins followed, awaiting the name of this mysterious beauty.

**Karina's POV**

When I heard footsteps coming near, I abruptly stopped playing and slowly opened my eyes at stared at the trio of boys who stood before me. Although I had the constant feeling to beat the blond boy over the head, I kept my bored, uninterested composure and started to put away my violin, letting out a 'hmph'.

"Why hello there~ I noticed your odd uniform and wanted to welcome you to our grand academy~" This boy stared at me with his hand extended towards me. As if I was going to touch that.

He waited a bit longer, expecting to get some kind of fangirly reaction, but was soon disappointed as I sharply asked, "Isn't it rude to interrupt?" He looked dead panned as I lazily glanced up at him from my violin case and walked away to crouch down in rejection. As he mumbled things, I noticed the two twins, who had been staring at me the whole time, scanning my knelt figure from bottom to top, had started chuckling from my snide remark. I faintly scoffed[2] and sent them a rude look. "You know, you are just as much to blame as that one." I simply pointed to the rejected blonde who seemed to be in his own little corner of sorrow[3], with a bland chibi expression. The two looked at each other and mischievously smirked. One took my arm on the right while the other hooked onto my left[4], almost making me drop my violin.

"I hope you know, my dear~," the twin on the right started.

"That we are nothing like our incompetent boss over there~," the left twin finished.

I quickly unhooked my arms and started walking away with my violin grasped in my hands behind my back. With one last glance behind, I looked at the trio and said, "If you really are different, then prove it to me~" And with that, I walked away, leaving the twins with a ghosted blush and the blond one lying on the ground in his little corner.

* * *

[1] =.com/watch?v=hVWYq_OlrL8&feature=related*only about half way or a quater when she stopped*

[2] = Like 'Tch'

[3] = .com/image/tamaki's

[4] = Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left

((Karina - .com/user_images/X/XX/XXK/XXKARINAXX/1276036268_7606_))

Aw... I might have actually liked this chapter.. if it weren't for all the retyping. :) Anwyays.. BTW, I don't own Shugo Chara or Ikuto's song. OH, and here's Karina. *Something like her...*BUT, her hair is almost ALWAYS in two pony tails *like Utau Hoshina's* and she's always wearing a black choker with a silver cross on it. If you want, you can picture her in a Vampire Knight night class uniform too cause... that's what I wanted her to be in... OMG, and while I was writing this, I was listening to Tamaki's character song Guilty Beauty Love! **I lurve it ;D*

VK night uniform =.com/image/night class uniform/KittiisAtTheDisco_PATD/405_?o=9

Guilty Beauty Love =.com/watch?v=lADp5SsVEvs&feature=related


	2. Ch 2  Nice to See You Again

**Karina's POV**

_'What an odd bunch... That blond boy seemed very eccentric... could he be.. Gay? No, no, he was too inclined to me. Ah, those twins..__Why did I feel interested in them..? Should I play along with them or.. NO, why am I even thinking about them? This is ridiculous. I can't be seen with such inferior ants. But...'_

The sound of childish laughter pulled me out of my thoughts as I walked past a pond. When I looked up, I noticed a small blond boy walking along the pond's side, seeming very worried._' This boy... kind of looks like the one I just met except... much cuter.'_ I stopped abruptly and watched the adorable blond, wondering what he was looking for._' He's wearing the boys uniform for the high school, but... he seems so young. He could be seen in middle school actually.'_ I focused more on him when he neared the edge of the pond; it had rained last night so the rocks were wet and slippery. Unconsciously, I put my violin case down and started walking near, just to be safe and soon enough, my predictions came true.

Suddenly, the boy stepped on a large, mossy rock and started falling into the massive pond. I quickly dashed towards him, grabbing his hand and roughly pulled him towards me, causing us both to fall backwards. As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that his eyes were shut tight and his grip on my uniform was the same way. Slowly, my hand reached up from posting me up and lightly patted his head in attempts to comfort him. When he innocently looked up at me, my bored frown curved to form a faint smile. Apparently he understood the situation and began to hug me, repeatedly thanking me and sending me warm, adorable smiles. First the boy stood and looked down on me with sincere happiness. He seems so pure, what a child. I couldn't help but smile just a bit more at the sight. "Thank you very much! Ah, you know, you're very pretty!" Now I knew for sure that he was radiating happiness, because I started to feel a bit out of place.

"Ah, Th-thank you." I cursed myself for stuttering; even if he's just a child, I cannot show any weaknesses.. Not to him, not to anyone. I replaced my smile with my bored expression again as I tried to stand. A sharp, distinct pain shot through my leg as I quickly faltered back, kneeling on that leg while posting myself up with the other. 'Damn! My foot must have been caught in between the rocks and twisted.' I continued to curse myself until I felt a presence shadow me from behind. My head spun around to see who it was, only to lock eyes with that of a very tall boy.

"Oh, Mori-chan! Can you please help her? She saved me from falling in and getting all wet while I was looking for Usa-chan!" Soon enough, I was held bridal style in the arms of who seemed to be called 'Mori'.

A barely visible blush lightly ghosted my face as I avoided eye contact with Mori. Quickly, I shook my hands defensively, but still had my bored, stoic expression. "P-please, it's just a mere sprain. I can just walk it off."

He looked at me for a while then turned to the young boy and plainly said, "Hunny, Usa-chan is in the Host club room. He was lying under the couch."

Hunny stared at Mori, with chibi tears in his eyes before he finally yelped, "Ohh, Usa-chan! Quick Mori! I have to go forgive him!" I felt dead panned and stared at the two, wondering if they forgot about me. Hunny already started running to this 'host club' with my violin case in hand, while Mori simply walked, following his trail. I wondered if it was really safe for Hunny to carry my violin case, for both of their safety. While going through the hallways of Ouran Academy, again, many students stared at Mori and me, again._' Always staring huh? Don't you worms have anything better to do?'_I quietly scoffed and tried to keep my attention on the floor, rather than Mori. Soon, we arrived in front of what seemed to be 'Music Room #3". If I recall correctly, the principal said that this room was unused, so why were we here?_'You're such an idiot, obviously this is probably where the host club resides!'_Upon hearing my inner self, I harshly bit my bottom lip in hopes to shut 'her' up. When the large doors opened, an array of red rose petals swirled out and lightly batted my face._'Oh god... so THAT's what they meant by host club..'_My eyes widened a bit when I noticed the group of males standing in front of us. _'Oh GOD, the trio from earlier and.. Kyoya? Heh.. looks like we're gunna have some fun here.'_Again, I cursed my mischievous inner self and looked at Hunny and Mori. Hunny had nicely set my violin case near a lovely cream colored couch and disappeared into a back room. When I noticed we were moving again, I stared at Mori who in turn, looked down at me, making me faintly blush again. He gently placed my on the cream couch and quietly mumbled a 'thank you', probably for saving Hunny.

"Ah! Y-you're that girl from earl- I mean," The blond 'air head' as my inner self had put it, ran up to me and placed one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist, pulling me up. I grunted when I felt the sudden pressure on my foot and used every inch of my being to glare at him. Apparently he was more of an oblivious air head than I thought because he soon continued, saying, "My dear lady, I apologize for my rude behavior recently. If you'd kindly forgive me, I would be so grateful~" When he finished, I roughly pushed him off me, making him stutter backwards, almost losing his footing. I quickly plopped back on the couch and glared at him once more, this time he went to his little 'corner' again.

"Didn't you wonder why Mori-san carried me in? I happened to injure myself after meeting you three." I leaned back on the comfy sofa, folding my arms and crossing my legs. My glare softened and was soon replaced by my original expression, half lidded eyes filled with boredom and a stoic frown. My lazy gaze went from the discerned blond to the auburn haired twins who had been eying me critically, with devious grins on their faces. My inner self wondered so many different possibilities about their actions, but was soon cut off when Kyoya came over to me and extended his hand in greetings.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? " Staying cautious, I idly reached out and shook his hand.

"I guess it has, Kyo-chan~"


	3. Ch 3  The Name's Karina

**3rd Person POV**

Kyoya prominently placed himself next to Karina on the luxurious cream couch and sighed. "So, what brings you here to our lovely school after so long~?" He reclined back in reposition and shut his eyes, taking the situation very calmly. Karina stared at him quizzically and mimicked his sigh, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Must there be a reason to everything Kyo-chan?" Karina's eyes were barely more than half-lidded as the other host members watched in curiosity. Giving another sigh, Karina let her eyes fall a bit lower and started off saying, "Well if you must know, my previous school, Trinity Cross, had sent me here under certain circumstances and as the favored perfect of the school, I really had no say in the matter."

Kyoya nodded and queried, "And those circumstances being?"

"Apparently, Ouran has reached a high enough standard that our own private academy is willing to send some of students here. You see, dear Kyoya, our school has started to 'overflow' with gifted students, so we had to find another school who was reasonable enough to withstand the students' intellect. I assume you already know that Trinity Cross is the absolute best of all schools, private or public. Knowing you, you understand everything I am saying right?" Karina lazily turned her head to face Kyoya, he too, did the same so they locked eyes.

"But of course. There hasn't been a word you've said that I'd never understood before." A small grin met on both of their faces as they sat up straight. While Karina brushed off her skirt, Kyoya had looked at their audience, who seemed to be deeply concerned in their whole conversation. Apparently Tamaki had heard the whole story from his corner of sorrow and quickly rushed up to the two seated on the couch.

"Kyoya! How do you know this beautiful lady anyways? Who is she?" Karina turned to look at Kyoya, who had once again shut his eyes and rubbed his temples in aggravation, and then faced Tamaki with a bit of aggravation of her own laced within her stoic form.

"You truly are a rude boy; I expected more from a host, let alone the most favored host throughout the whole club." Karina had closed her eyes, with her face showing obvious agitation while Tamaki tried to shake his hands defensively, wondering what he did wrong.

"Really, I don't understand my dear lady, what you mean by-"

Karina suddenly cut the blond off and said, "I am right here obviously. You do not have to ask Kyoya for my own name. In any case, shouldn't the gentlemen be introducing themselves to ME instead of it being the other way around?" Tamaki looked both dead panned and shocked, for he had known such a rule and was mentally cursing himself for his 'stupidity'. Kyoya, on the other hand, smirked at the girl's stern remark and stood up with all the rest of the host club, despite Tamaki who had been turned around and crouching within the row of boys.

"Well, to start off, this blond annoyance is Tamaki Suou, the president of our host club. The twins here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.[1]"

Hikaru and Kaoru linked together to form their signature pose with their designated roses and simultaneously said 'Yo', while Tamaki just nodded. Apparently he had felt just enough rejection today. Although she stayed stoic, one would never notice the smirk on her face when he introduced the twins.

Soon Kyoya continued, saying," It seems you have already *ahem* 'acquainted yourself with Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

Hunny bowed slightly and sent Karina a large, adorable smile and cheerfully said, "You can call me Hunny-chan! Oh, and this is Takashi! You can call him Mori-chan though." Hunny pulled on Mori's sleeve a bit when he introduced him.

As he did, Kyoya leaned in close to Karina's ear and whispered, "They're cousins." Karina simply nodded out of boredom and yawned.

"And of course, I know you, oh mighty Kyo~" Again, they exchanged grins, making the host club members surge with curiosity. When Tamaki glanced over and saw this, he felt completely and utterly shocked.[2]

**Hikaru's POV**

_Ugh, why did I just feel this sharp pain in my chest... Did.. Kaoru feel it to?_ I looked over at my brother who seemed perfectly fine, then went back to my thoughts._ No, he looked fine so what's wrong with me...? I couldn't possibly have feelings for this girl.. No, not yet.. I just met her! But then.. why does my chest tighten every time she and Kyoya smile at each other.. or even look at each other! GAH, what the hell's wrong with me?_I stared at the floor to keep my mind off the subject, but soon found my gaze going straight back to her. The beautiful white haired girl I JUST MET!

Jeez..

**Kaoru's POV**

I chuckled a bit at the girl's actions; they were just too cute! When I looked over at Hikaru, I noticed he seemed to be very distracted. Although he was staring straight at Kyoya and his friend, his face could show anyone that he was deep in thought. Not only that, but he also seemed very troubled. I looked back at the pair on the couch then at Hikaru repeatedly._ Could it be... Hikaru has feelings for this girl? No.. we all just met her. In fact, we don't even know her name! But.. then again, I kind of understand why he might like her. Her looks are flawless, she seems really cool, she doesn't actually fall for Tamaki! And... her violin skills are superb.. Not only that but... she looked absolutely beautiful when playing her violin... AH! What am I thinking? I don't even know what she's really like! Maybe_.. I looked back at Hikaru, who seemed a bit wide-eyed at Kyoya's and this girl's open affection, and then stared at the floor when I felt my chest tighten._ Could this be what Hikaru's feeling?_

**Karina's POV**

Realizing the situation, I slowly stood up and faced the other club members. "Well, I don't want to feel like a hypocrite so please let me introduce myself." I bowed slightly, with my hands folded behind my back and looked up at them again. "I am Karina Fujiwara, if you were listening, you already heard that I am a transfer student from the Private Academy Trinity Cross.[3] Actually.." I paused for a minute, folding one arm, posted my other elbow on it and held my chin as if I were in deep thought, "I'm the perfect from there... Do you have any perfects?"[4] When I tilted my head, I noticed that the twins blushed, Tamaki seemed ready to pounce on me and Hunny was cutely jumping up and down chanting 'Kawaii!'. Mori seemed unfazed, although he wore the world's smallest blush, and Kyoya seemed to chuckle while shaking his head, obviously amused by my 'innocent' action. I slightly smirked and returned to my original position, with my left hand on my hip and most of my weight on my left leg. "Well, it's been fun and all, buuut~ I really must get going~." As I started walking towards the doors, I felt a small hand grab my wrist.

"Matte!"[5] I looked down to meet Hunny's chibi tear filled eyes and twitched slightly; I was a sucker for those cute actions when done properly. "Please Kari-chan, won't you stay with me a bit longer? You haven't even met Usa-chan!" I looked up at Kyoya who simply shrugged, wearing the most satisfied smirk on his face. '_What's HE so happy about? *=_=*?'_When I met eyes with Hunny, I just gave in.

Letting out a failed sigh, I said, "Okay, Hunny-chan." His grip on my arm quickly tightened as he started pulling me like a rag doll to his area of the host room. Slowly, Mori followed, while the rest of the club stared at us. I was roughly placed on a different white couch as Hunny ran over and brought me a bunny.

"Meet Usa-chan!" Hunny cheerfully said. I stared at Usa for a while as I gently held him/her/it. 'It's... kind of cute.' I turned Usa-chan so his face was facing the other host members and tightly hugged him close to my chest.

"He's adorable Hunny-chan!" I innocently chirped. I looked over at Kyoya who obviously knew I was toying with them. He knew me well enough to know that I would never act so childish in front of others. I hummed for a bit then said, "You know Hunny-chan, I have a bunny of my own." His eyes turned to sparkles as he leaned extremely close to my face.

"Really? I wanna go see it! Maybe your bunny and my Usa-chan can be playmates!"

I sweat dropped at the comment and replied saying, "Well, she's in my dorm room down the hall an-" Hunny had already gripped my wrist again and started running with me until I came toppling down. A felt a throbbing pain in my sprained ankle as I lay on the ground, in front of the host club. Letting out a groan of pain, I slowly sat up.

"AH! I'm sosososososo sorry Kari-chaaaan! I forgot!" Hunny clung onto my waist with chibi tears going every direction as he repeatedly said 'I'm sorry'. Mori let out a sigh and explained how I got a sprained ankle, then picked me up bridal style again as we started leaving the room.

"M-matte! My violin is still over there!" I pointed in its direction and Kyoya looked down to see it was at his feet. He smirked and walked over to Hunny, calmly handing it over then sending me a smirk. For some reason, I felt an anger mark appear on my head every time he smirked at me like that. Looking past Kyoya, I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru ready to jump on Mori._'Neh~, neh~ have I become their latest fascination?'_A sudden surge of pain shot through my head as I thought about the twins. _'Actually.. they seem a bit familiar... so I... know them?'_ All the way to my room, I wondered about that. _'It's... not possible though.'_

_

* * *

_

Well... truthfully, I didn't know how to end it. D: I'm sorry about the ending guys ._. Anyways... well.. no that's it.. bye. :)

[1] = *I couldn't find their normal pose TT_TT*  
.com/user_images/X/XX/XXK/XXKARINAXX/1276266091_1454_

[2] = Not the one I wanted, but good enough. :)  
.com/user_images/X/XX/XXK/XXKARINAXX/1276266145_6772_

[3] = I thought about the song by Nana Mizuki 'Trinity Cross' and ... yea, I thought it sounded cool. :(

[4] = Perfects are better than hall moniters, but they're not like police... Or actually.. They're like in school police! Usually in animes' they have special arm bands signifying their perfect status. *In KHR, think about Hibari :D*

[5] = 'Matte' - Wait in Japanese. *Sorry, but it sounded so much better than 'Wait!" :(*


	4. Ch 4 Teasing Is Our Specialty

**Karina's POV**

'How did I get in this situation?' I lay on the plush couch on the of the host room and stared blankly at the ceiling with my bunny doll in hand. Letting out a sigh, I brought the stitched doll[1] up on stomach and scanned it, from its mini Lolita hat to the white and black stitches on its feet. Ive been bringing Mei Mei to the host club for about two weeks now; all thanks to that lovable kid, Hunny.

*Two weeks ago - When Mori brought me to my room.*

_"Nehh, Kari-chaan! You got a big room! Probably the biggest in the whole dorm!" I simply nodded as Mori set me down in a comfy office chair that was in front of a large pair of windows. "KYAA! I found her!" Hunny ran over to my bed and gently yanked my bunny off my bed, holding it up to show Mori. He nodded too and knelt on the ground to inspect my ankle._

_"Eh, Mori-senpai, i'm fine. I'll just put it in some ice and wrap it in a few bandages, then it'll be good as new." I tried to act cool, but Mori seemed to pay no attention to my whims. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages. As Hunny pranced around my new room with Mei Mei, Mori gently wrapped my ankle and sent me a barely noticeable smile, making me blush. To restrain myself from blushing more, I stared out the window to my right. School was already over by the time we had reached my room, so that would mean that Hunny and Mori would have to leave soon to be at the host club; I didn't mind of course! I was used to being alone anyways..._

_"Kya! Kari-chan!" The sound of Hunny's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and caused me to abruptly stand up. Oddly enough, I only felt a dull pain in m__y ankle[2]. When I looked at Hunny, I noticed Mori towering over Hunny, smirking. Suddenly I felt my face heat up even more than it already was. Quickly, I looked down at the floor so my bangs could cover most of my face._

_"A-ah, thank you Mori-senpai." For some reason, I unconsciously kept adding the -senpai[3]. I guess it sounds more fitting anyways. Although he was still standing over Hunny, who was merely a foot away, Mori reached over him and patted my head. I tried to keep my head down, but it seemed really hard considering Hunny was looking straight up at the scene._

_"Aww, Kari-chan! You look so cute when you're blushing!" All pride and self control drained out of me when I saw Mori smirk again. I quickly looked down at Hunny again who took my hand and led me to the door, with Mei Mei in his other. "From now on, you can come with us to the host club! Usa-chan needs a nice play mate when i'm not around." Hunny looked at me innocently which made any thoughts of rejecting impossible._

_"Eh... o-okay Hunny-senpai..." I quietly mumbled. Hunny cheered and that was the last I remember before being pulled to the host club again._

*Now*

I sweat dropped after recapping the event, gripping Mei Mei harder. Out of no where, Kyouya popped up behind me and grinned[4]. I twitched a bit at his awkward 'hello' and tried to shoo him away. Unfortunetly, I knew him well enough to know that that simple gesture wouldn't do, so I lifted my head so he could sit under it; his lap being my new pillow. I sighed as he began to twirl a few locks of my snow white hair around his finger. We talked about school and how I was doing at Ouran, but for some reason I just couldn't focus. It was like I could feel two pairs of eyes trying to burn holes at Kyouya and I.

**Hikaru's POV *with the twins***

While Kaoru and I were running through one of our 'twinscest' moments, I noticed Karina just laying on the couch. Apparently Kaoru noticed too, 'cause a smirk appeared on both of our faces. When we took our seats again, neither of us could focus on our clients, or at least I couldn't. She brought her bunny, who I found out was called Mei Mei, and gently patted its head as if it were real. That was one of the many reasons why I liked her. Although she had won the nickname 'Cool and spicy[5] Karina~' she had an adorable childish side. The most obvious reason why I liked her was her looks. Everything about her figure was perfect. The way her uniform fitted her and the fact that it matched her pale theme so well made every guy melt. I knew that for sure, and so Kaoru and I were always around her. We weren't letting ANY guy near our Karina. No, I longed for something more. I wanted to call her MY Karina. As much as I loved Kaoru, this was one problem that we would have to fight over. I knew about his feelings too and I wasn't going to let them stop me. Suddenly, my attention was directed towards the couch as Karina lay her head on Kyouya's lap. As I stared at them, I could feel my face heat up. 'Damn that Kyouya... it's been two weeks and I still don't know what he is to her. Nobody knows... except them.'

**Kaoru's POV**

After laughing along with the clients, I looked at Hikaru who seemed to be angered. My gaze went to the direction of his anger and widened at the sight. My blood started to boil as I watched Karina and Kyouya talk to one another, her head resting on his lap. "Brother..." I turned my attention back to Hikaru who could barely take his eyes off of the pair. When my brown orbs met his, an idea sparked between us. We both stood up and made our way towards Karina and Kyouya, leaving our clients to watch the show. With one harsh tug, Hikaru and I hoisted Karina off Kyouya and into ours arms. Hikaru on the right and me on the left, as always. Kyouya seemed to smirk and adjusted his glasses while Karina seemed a bit stunned, making her look even cuter. Either Hikaru noticed or his hormones started to get to him as he nuzzeled his face into Karina's neck, as I leaned close to her ear and chanted, "Neh~ Ka-ri-na-chaan~"

Hikaru continued into Karina's neck, "How could you be so cruel to us~?" I chuckled at her false innocence as I nibbled on her ear, hearing the screams[6] of the clients slowly being dulled out.

**Hikaru's POV**

I mimicked Kaoru's chuckle and started to nibble on Karina's neck. Oh, I was gunna make my mark on her. I didn't care that I had just met her two weeks ago, and neither did Kaoru. She just kept tempting us, on and on. Even in this short period of time, we had come to love everything about her. We trusted her with almost anything. We let her into our lives so easily, it almost seems unreal. How could one girl have this much of an impact on us? I quickly shook off my thoughts and slyly glanced up at her, taking in her pleasured blush and satisfied eyes. She was always a tease to us, so why not we to her? I licked up her neck and pecked her on the cheek. If it weren't for the audience in the room, we probably would have ravaged her right then and there.

"H-hikaru, Kaoru, I don't know what you're talking about." Even now she tried to play it cool and innocent, but we knew she was just trying to urge us on. I noticed Kyouya cough, hinting that we should stop SOON or else. I tried to frown, but couldn't bring myself to do so. All three of us were so caught up in the moment that we almost forgot about everyone else who was staring. Kaoru and I returned to our normal heights and hugged Karina.

"How could you Karina~?" Kaoru teasingly whined. At times like these, I didn't mind sharing with Kaoru. All I wanted was to see my dear Karina squirm.

"You're always being mean Karina-chan~ Teasing us by using Kyouya~."

"It really hurts~." After Kaoru finished his line, Karina pulled us both in, startling us, and gave us a hug.

"I-i'm sorry Hikaru. Kaoru. I didn't mean to be so rude. Would you please forgive me?" She looked up at us innocently with fake tears in her eyes, which made us squirm in her arms. Now we definitely heard the joyful and jealous screams of everyone in the room, including Tamaki and Hunny. Mori tried to avert Hunny's attention and Kyouya simply stood in front of the trio, now stunned and a bit ticked off. Kaoru and I hooked our arms with Karina's and smirked, winking at the crowd; who was easily swooned. Karina had a faint smirk on her own face and winked at Kyouya, making him chuckle at her mischievousness. That was another thing I loved about her. She too, had a devious, devilish side just like Kaoru and I. Many camera flashes started going off as all the clients started taking pictures of our little 'love' trio. The three of us became a little more famous, due to being in all the same classes as each other. That was another way for us to keep guys off Karina. When Karina broke apart and started to walk away, I gave Kaoru a look and we both yanked Karina back, each kissing her on the opposite cheek.

It's about time we finally got to do this.

* * *

Karina: I had a total mix up with haps 4&5. ughhhh.

[1] = I will post a DRAWN picture of Mei Mei SOON. *I drew her 333 Although... she really didn't come out to what I imagined o_o... * Not that it's bad or anything! D:

[2] = You can use your imagination on that one.. whether he used like.. a pain killer or something...

[3] = That's usuallyreferredto an respected upper class man. :)

[4] = his grin reminded me of that guy from Bleach.. er.. GIN! :D  
.com/inuswat/Ichimaru_

[5] = I don't own Amu or Shugo Chara... it just fits her personality. :(

[6] = Those screams are of Jealousy *angry* and of like.. fangirls. *KAWAIIIIIII / * like that :)


	5. Ch 5  Dawn of a Rivalry

**Hikaru's POV**

A sigh left my lips as I watched Karina carelessly stride into the classroom. I tried to ignore the anger welling up inside me, but it was too fierce. Everyone was looking at her. You'd think they'd be used to her by now, but nope. She's just as interesting as the first day she came and let me tell ya, that was an eye opener.

*First day of classes for Karina*

_"Man Kaoru, Tamaki-dono seemed pretty ticked at us yesterday. You know, 'bout the water balloons and stuff."_

_"Think he's over it yet Hikaru?"_

_"Dunno, he's pretty distracted by the new girl right now, but I think everyone is. I mean did you SEE her?"_

_"Yes Hikaru, I saw her. I was WITH you the whole time."_

_"Oh yeah... Hey, is that.." I focused on the girl walking in behind sensei [1]. "Kaoru, it's her! Did you know she's in our class?"_

_"Hikaru, I'm just as shocked as you are." We watched intently as she placed herself in the back corner of the room next to the windows. She simply sat there, cross legged with her head posted up in her hand and stared out the window. 'What, she's not even going to introduce herself? I need to know her name!' I glanced at Kaoru, who was twitching in anticipation the same way I was. 'Why isn't sensei introducing her? Hurry it up already!'_

_"Okay, for today's lesson..." As the class period went by, I couldn't help myself from glancing at her perfect figure. The way the sun shone perfectly on her pale body made her look like an angel. It was a bit odd though, everything about her seemed... pale. Her hair was pure white, her skin was almost like a vampire's and her eyes.. they were simply odd, but.. beautiful. I noticed earlier that they were shimmering an iridescent purple, but in the sunlight they seemed to be shining silver. How interesting._

_"Hitachiin-san, care to solve this problem for the class?" My head snapped towards the board, pulling me out of my thoughts. Ever so slowly, I walked up to the board and sent sensei a confused look. I had absolutely no idea what we were even doing. It's not even my fault I wasn't paying attention! It's all her fault! My head was in a deep fog that I just couldn't clear. 'Come on dammit! You love Math! So why can't you do it now?' I continued to curse myself as I questioningly picked up the chalk with my shivering hand. "Is there a problem Hitachiin-san?" I dare not look at sensei, 'cause she obviously knew that I had no clue what we were doing. Aren't these teachers supposed to be nice? Right before I was about to give up, a slender hand picked up another piece of chalk next to me and began to write out the answer for me, although, they erased something before doing so. I looked up, shocked to meet a pair of luxurious purple orbs that were half-lidded, obviously showing her boredom. I quickly turned to sensei, completely baffled, but saw that he too was the same way. "Ah, F-Fujiwara-san, may I ask what you are doing?" I turned my attention back to her as she let out a sigh. Does she think I'm that stupid? Or maybe..._

_"Sensei, you honestly can't expect him to solve a problem that is flawed." I heard sensei check in the text book to see __if she was right, and started coughing in defeat._

_"My gosh! I hadn't even noticed. Why, thank you Fujiwara-san for finding and correcting my mistake." She simply sighed and brushed past me, sending me a 'you owe me' smirk. I was dead-panned[2] as I realized that She Just Saved My Sorry Ass. "U-um, Fujiwara-san?"_

_"Hm~?"_

_"Where are you going?" I spun around and looked at her, who was standing at the door of the classroom._

_"This class is over isn't it~?" Everyone looked up at the clock above her head right before it rang just as she expected. She leaned against the door's rim and lazily stared at sensei, awaiting his reply._

_"Ah... yes, you are all free to go..." He slowly sat down in defeat. Karina smirked at walked out the door without another word. Well doesn't SHE think she's so cool! I couldn't help, but angrily blush and think, 'I won't let her beat me next time!'_

I chuckled quietly as my smirk widened at the memory. Karina caught my stare as if the rest of the class wasn't there and met my smirk. For a second there I thought she read my mind and thought about that same memory. I wondered though... what did she feel during her first day? Why DID she help me out anyways? Why didn't she just watch me look like an idiot in front of the whole class? It sure as heck would have been interesting for the rest of the class. Then again.. she's way different from everyone else so- I flinched when a paper foot ball[3] hit my forehead and fell to the floor. I picked it up, noticing that it had Karina's name on the front. Silently I read it, 'I finally chose which club I'm gunna join today~" I looked at her, but she was already staring out that window again. She does that way too much... but wait.. is that a... smirk on her face? I wonder what she chose... Maybe it's the cooking club or maybe the swim club. My face heat up as I imagined Karina's perfect body in one of Ouran's swim team bathing suits.

"Dude, try to pay attention this time rather than daydreaming 'bout Karina~" Kaoru punched my arm and laughed as my face got redder.

I punched him back and said, "You don't know what goes on in my head Kaoru."

"Well if you're really my twin, and your mind is like mine, then you're probably thinking something MUCH worse.[4]" We both laughed while everyone in the class, 'cept Karina, turned to look at us.

"Is there something you would like to share, Hitachiins?" We both looked down in false shame and mumbled a faint no before sensei turned around and went back to her lesson.

If it weren't for my quick glance at Karina, I would have never noticed her whispering 'Tch, idiots.' I faintly chuckled when she turned back towards the window.

I definitely won't lose to her.

* * *

[1] = Sensei's actually just an affix you put after a teacher's last name in Japanese like.. Banko-sensai~ *Hehe, Schmel...*

[2] = Erm... like... stumped.. sort of... But bluntly! or Obliviously! Ah.. I can't explain ._.

[3] = I love those things ;D

[4] = Kaoru can have a dark, pervy side too! XD


End file.
